Surviving The Bullet
by LesbianAtWork
Summary: Genderswap! Rachel! Summaries are inside the story! Please read! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Surviving The Bullet**

**A Pezberry Story**

**Author: LoveIsLoveAndBrittanaIsEndGame**

**Chapter Name: The Accident With The Cost of Surviving**

**Pairings: Pezberry, Fierce, Klaine, Tike, Karley **

**Summary For Ch. 1: Gun Shooting and a Survivor**

**Rated: A Little R and Than PG-13**

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Anything But the Made Up Story and The Made Up Characters! **

**Author's Note: New Story! :) **

**P.S. Genderswap! Rachel!BadAss! **

**...**_Two Months Ago_

_Ryan Berry was walking home from school when he heard it. Gun shots. He had a little fear. He wasn't terrified. But he did have fear. Ryan had started running home. Not knowing how far away the shooting was coming. He had seen her. The girl he had a crush on for awhile. They were coming from her direction. He ran up to her and he all of a sudden felt pain in his heart. He felt the rush of blood coming from his chest. He feel forward. He heard voices. Screams. And than all of a sudden he couldn't hear anymore. His eyes were begining to close when he saw her. She was looking right at him. He could feel the tears dripping from her face. She tried talking to him. But he coudn't seem to hear what she was saying. Darkness was what he saw next. He had thought he was gone. But than he realized. That something was going to happen to him. Something. Maybe a miracle. _

_Two Weeks Later _

_Ryan Berry. Survivor. He hadn't woken up yet. He had been in a coma for over two weeks. And no one would thought he would wake up. Two hours later, Ryan had woken up. His eyes were a little weak. His body was weaker. He had coughed in pain. Not knowing who was listening. When a nurse came in, he knew he was a bit thirsty. _

_"N-Nurse. Th-Thirsty. Th-Thirsty." He could barely even talk. _

_The nurse nodded. "I'll be right back." _

_Ryan nodded and laid back down. He was exhausted. He had to get up sometime. And now was the time to get up. So he pushed the blankets away from his body and scooted his legs across from the bed. He was still weak. He breathed a little hard. He knew he wasn't suppose to do this. Be he needed to get up. Before he could get up completely the nurse had come back in shocked. _

_"Sir what are you doing?" _

_"I'm... I need... I need. To walk... Please..." he had tears running down his face. He wanted this badley. _

_"Okay. But first. You need to drink this." She handed him the water and he began to drink. "Sir. I need to let your doctor know that your up." _

_He nodded and laid back in bed. He was tired. Exhausted more like. He had closed his eyes. Resting them before his doctor came in. And before he knew it. He had woken up once again. This time. To see his doctor smiling at him. _

_"Well hello Mr. Berry. How are you feeling?" _

_He breathed out a. "Tired." He gave a small smile to the doctor. _

_"I can tell. I'm Doctor Lopez by the way." He gave Doctor Lopez a small nod. "And I hear you're ready to walk?" _

_"Yeah. I've been in bed for two weeks. I think it's time for me to walk." _

_Doctor Lopez couldn't help but laugh. "Well. Before I have you start walking. I'd like to thank you." _

_Ryan was confused. Why was he saying thank you for? "What for sir?" _

_He had tears forming in his eyes. "You saved my daugthers life Ryan. And that means the world to me. She's the only thing I have left. And you saved her. Thank you. I am forever greatful to you." _

_He couldn't remember exactly what happened. All he knew was there were gun shots, and blackness. He doesn't know why he can't remember saving anyone. But he'll figure it out soon enough._

_"Um. Who's your daughter sir. If you don't mind me asking?" _

_He nodded and got out a picture of his daughter. "This is her. You probably know her from school. She's in your Glee Club with you." _

_He looked at the picture and couldn't help but remember the face. He smiled and this time, he was the one to have tears in his eyes. _

_"You know her right?" _

_Ryan nodded. "Yes sir I do. Santana is very. Talent." _

_Two Months Later _

After months of physical therapy, and getting back into shape. Ryan was walking down the halls of Mickinly High, with his hood up over his brown hair, and his backpack secuerly around his back. As he reached his locker, he noticed that it had been decorated. He smiled and opened it immediatly. Honestly. He's missed school. Even though two months ago he hated it.

Before he could walk away. A tanned figure was in his presence. He smiled at the Latina. "Hey Santana."

"Hey. Ryan. How are you feeling?" She asked concerned.

He shrugged. "I'm good. You?"

"I'm good."

It was starting to get awkward. But he knew his crush was turning into something more. "So um. what'd I miss?"

They started walking to class when she smiled up at him. "Not much. We um. We won Regionals."

He was upset that he had to miss Regionals. But now that he knew they had won. He could finally start practing for Nationals.

"So. I wanted to thank you. For you know. Saving me."

He gave her a small nod and kept walking beside her.

"I want to ask you something."

"Okay."

She breathed out a breath and looked straight at him. "Why'd you save me?"

"Honestly?" She nodded. "Because I care about you."

"You... You do?"

He nodded. "I do." The bell rang and he blew out the breath he was holding in. "I um. I guess I'll see you in Glee."

"Yeah. Okay."

As Ryan walked to class. Santana stood there. Starstrucked. She didn't know why but. She had something special for the male diva. She doens't know why. But she's starting to believe that he's her hero. And that wasn't so bad.

He's her Superman.

**...**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So new story... What'd you guys think? There will be flashbacks here and there in each chapter. So anyways. Enjoy and let me know if I should continue! :) Thanks! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Surviving The Bullet**

**A Pezberry Story**

**Author: LoveIsLoveAndBrittanaIsEndGame**

**Chapter Name: Physical Pain Isn't The Price You Paid**

**Pairings: Pezberry, Fierce, Klaine, Tike, Karley **

**Summary For Ch. 2: School Fights and Punishments**

**Rated: A Little R and Than PG-13**

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Anything But the Made Up Story and The Made Up Characters! **

**Author's Note: An update. Enjoy! :) **

**P.S. Genderswap! Rachel!BadAss! **

**...**_Three Weeks Later _

Ryan was waiting in the principal's office. He knows what he did it. But for getting sent to the office... Again, he wasn't sure what was going to happen. He was deffending someone. He was deffending a girl. And he didn't even throw the first punch.

_Flashback_

_Ryan was at his locker when he heard it. A slammed locker. He looked down the hall to see Santana in a bunch. "Damn Jocks." He shut his locker and walked down the hall towards the annoyed Latina, and the idiotic Jocks. _

_"Come on babe." The mowhaked boy flirted. "Just let me do you in the closet." _

_The Latina rolled her eyes as she kept ignoring the taller boy. "Back off." _

_"Come on. All we want to do is get in that tight little skirt of yours." He told her. Lifting up the hem of her skirt to try and reviel more than her spankies. _

_"Would you pervs just leave me alone." She was tired of hearing those jocks and there pervy jokes. All she wanted some piece and quiet. And they weren't helping at all. _

_"Don't be like that babe." The mowhake boy said. "Just let me get into your pants." He whispered into her ear. _

_"I said NO!" She yelled. _

_The boy slammed his hand on the locker and she couldn't help but flinch at the loud sound. _

_"HEY!" Ryan had finally made it towards the group of Jocks and the Latina. "She said no. So back off." _

_The boy chuckled and smirked toward the brunette boy. "Why don't you just go back to where you came from fag!" _

_"Don't call me that." Ryan got angry. He wanted to punch the smirk of the taller boys face. But he knew if he started another fight, he'd get suspened. If not, expelled. _

_The mowkaw boy laughed and pushed Ryan into the lockers. "Fag! Why don't you just leave. Or better yet. Why don't you just do us all a favor and kill yourself." He pushed him once again and Ryan had finally lost it. _

_He had tackled the tall boy to the ground and started punching. The taller boy had gotten in some punches as well. But Ryan had more punches in on the boy. He was pulled off by a teacher. And they both were sent to the principals office. _

_End of Flashback_

Ryan didn't feel guilty at all. He didn't even throw the first punch. The taller boy had. He was deffending someone. Someone who he really cared about. That right there was self defense.

"Ryan. You can go back now." The boy nodded and headed into the office.

"Mr. Berry. Please have a seat."

Ryan sat down quietly. He knew he was going to get punished. But whatever it was. He didn't really care.

"Mr. Berry. You know how we feel about violence in this school." Ryan nodded. "But, Miss Lopez had told the truth of what went down. So i'm giving you a warning. But next time I see you fighting. You will have no choice but to be expelled."

Ryan nodded. "Anything else sir?"

"Yes. You will be having Saturday detention for the next three months." Ryan nodded in understandment. He knew it wasn't suspension. Or being expelled. But it was something. "You'll be starting next week. So go and have fun this weekend."

Ryan got up from the chair and headed to his locker. He got his stuff and started walking home. He didn't have a car. He did have a home. It was a small apartment in the far west of Lima. After his parents kicked him out of the house. He had nowhere, until he found this place. His bedroom was the living room. Had a small bathroom. One small closet. And one small kitchen. His parents had paid for the first three months of the rent. And after that Ryan was on his own. Which wasn't so bad. He didn't mind living on his own. He actually liked it. It was peaceful. Quiet. He liked it. But sometimes he wished he had lived at home. He misses the presence of his two dads. And he misses the way they used to love him. But now. They don't even talk. He wished he could change. But he can't. This is the way he is.

He walked into his bathroom and lifted his shirt up. Reviling the tattoos on his body. On the back of his left shoulder was a date in bold letters. **9-04-75/12-15-10**. It was the date of his mother's passing. On his wrist on his right arm was a symbol symbalizing peace and love. On his chest on the left side was a quote from Orson Welles. It had said, _We're born alone, we live alone, we die alone. Only through our love and friendship can we create the illusion for the moment that we're not alone. _

Ryan had taken a shower and headed straight for bed. He didn't feel like staying up any longer than he usually does. He was tired of everyone calling him a fag. He wasn't like his fathers. He wasn't like them at all. His fathers were conmen. Bad ones too. They weren't good people. Not one bit. His fathers didn't want Ryan to be like them. But Ryan was something else. He didn't follow the rules. He didn't listen to what they had to say either. Ryan had done drugs and drank whenever he could.

But after being shot. Ryan had quiet the drugs and the drinking. And now he was trying to become a better man. He was almost eighteen and he was ready to graduate.

_"Ryan. We need to talk to you." _

_Ryan had just gotten back from school when his fathers had called him into the living room. _

_"Okay. What is it?" _

_His fathers looked at each other before looking back at Ryan. "We're kicking you out." _

_"Why?" Ryan was confused. He had no idea why he was being kicked out. _

_"Because. We don't want you to live here anymore." _

_"That's a bunch of bullshit!" _

_"Ryan." Hiram interupted. "This is for the best. I think you need to understand that we don't want you living here anymore." _

_"Why the fuck not!" He yelled. _

_"Because we don't want you here anymore!" _

_They haven't given him a real reason why they had kicked him out. But his own fathers for no reason are kicking him out. Where was he suppose to go? He had nowhere. Was he homeless now? _

_"Fine. If that's what you want. Than I'll leave." _

_Ryan had walked up the stairs and slammed the door shut. He started packing up his things and started saying goodbye to his childhood home forever. _

**...**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Let me know what you guys think! And thank you so much for the reviews! :) Love You All To Pieces! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Surviving The Bullet**

**A Pezberry Story**

**Author: LoveIsLoveAndBrittanaIsEndGame**

**Chapter Name: Learning Something New Isn't So Bad After All**

**Pairings: Pezberry, Fierce, Klaine, Tike, Karley **

**Summary For Ch. 3: Ryan Learns Something New About Santana**

**Rated: A Little R and Than PG-13**

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Anything But the Made Up Story and The Made Up Characters! **

**Author's Note: R.I.P. To Cory Montieth. Sending prayers to his family, friends and loved ones. He is now our guardian angel. **

**P.S. Genderswap! Rachel!BadAss! **

**...**

_One Month Later _

Santiago had ended up in the Library because at this point, it was quiet. He'd study at home if he could. But all he could hear were radio's blasting and people screaming. And you know what kind of screaming it was when you were getting a little frisky... It was annoying really. He didn't like how people had so many parties... And so much sex... When in reality, he used to do all those things. And now he's studying. In the Library. It was a shocker to a lot of people when they had seen him walk in. It was a real shocker to him to. He'd never thought he'd be here either. But he didn't really care about the looks and all the stares. All he cared about was him graduating and him getting the hell out of Ohio.

He was working on his Chemisrty worksheets when the chair next to him had been taken. He looked up and saw the Latina he had saved from many things in the last month in a half.

"Hey." The Latina said shyly.

He nodded and went back to studying. He didn't want to be rude. But the reason he came in here was to study. They could talk after he studied. But he had a feeling he wasn't going to get much done.

"Hey Santana." He said to her. Still looking into his Chemisrty book.

"Can I ask you a question?"

He looked up at her and noticed she was being serious. If she has that kind of look on her face. Than it must be important. "What's up?"

"Do you want to hangout later?"

_Really? That's what you wanted to ask me. _"Um... I guess we can."

"Cool. Well, I'll see you after school." Santana had got up and walked away. He watched her walk away and he immediatly shook his head. _That girl is full of surprises. _

**...**

_After School_

Ryan was waiting for Santana by his car in the school's parking lot. He had started playing on his phone. _Angry Birds of course. _Because Santana was ten minutes late. So he started playing games on his phone. Before he could beat the level on his angry birds game, a hand was raised in front of his face. Annoyed, he looked up and saw Santana with her arms crossed.

"Your late." Ryan said a little harshly.

The Latina shrugged and got in the passenger seat. Ryan rolled his eyes and started the car. Backing out of the spot he was in and started heading off towards his house.

Ten minutes later they finally arrived to his appartment. He had never taken anyone here before. Ever. And Santana was about to see what Ryan Berry's house looked like.

"This is where you live?" She asked him. Hoping she didn't step over to many bounderies.

"Yeah. It's not much. But it's all I can afford."

She nodded and went to sit on the couch. Which felt like an old pile of bricks. She felt bad that he had to live here. There was no privacy, no room, nothing. There was a small bed, a couch that felt like bricks and a kitchen that looked terrible. But from where she was, it looked like he was getting things done. She could see the tools around the place, the paint samples on the wall, and the new windows where the old ones were.

"So, what do you want to do?" Ryan asked the Latina.

She shrugged. "How about twenty question?"

He raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Twenty question? Really?"

She shruggs. "It's just to get to know each other better."

"Okay. I guess we can play." _What is this, kindergarten? _

She smiled and kissed cheek. Which surprised him. "Alright I'll go first." Ryan gave her a small nod and waited for the first question. "What is your favorite color?"

"Um, Purple." He replied back. "What's your favorite food?"

"Stixx at Breadstixx." She said happily. "What is your favorite candy?"

Ryan chuckled and the sillyness of the game. "Skittles. What is your biggest fear?"

"That is a tough question." She thought for a moment. And than finally spoke. "That would have to be.. Not getting out of Lima."

"Wow. That's a big one." She nodded and the questions started getting more personal.

"Why do you live here by yourself?" She knew she was overstepping. But she wanted to know more.

Ryan sighed and ran his hand on his neck. "They um... They kicked me out. They said they didn't want me anymore. So I packed up everything and the next morning... Here I am. Living on my own."

Santana had tears running down her face. She didn't know what to say. She knew Ryan was a quiet guy. And now she knew why. "How long have you lived on your own?"

"Since freshman year."

"And you haven't told anyone?"

He shook his head and started to cry. Santana walked over to him and hugged him tightly. She had never seen him like this before. She had always seen him getting into fights, or not even bothering to talk to anyone. He was always a quiet guy. And now she's seeing him like this. His soft side.

"I'm sorry." He told her. Wipping his eyes. He sat up a little and looked into Santana's eyes. "Your not going to leave me are you?" He asked her, with tears forming in his eyes.

She shook her head. "No. No I'm not going to leave you... I. I promise."

He nodded his head and than something happened. He never thought he in a million years that he would be doing this with Santana... He kissed her right on the mouth. Santana was shocked. She didn't know what to do. So she kissed back and strattled him. There were moans and hands roaming around each other. Ryan picked Santana up and she immediatly wrapped her legs around his waist. He placed her on top of the bed and hovered straight over her.

Clothers were being removed and the only thing they were now in were underwears and bras. Ryan didn't know if he should keep going, or if he should stop. He wasn't a virgin. He had lost his virginity in the eigth grade. He couldn't remember who it was. But he did not enjoy it.

"San... Santana. Are you sure?" He asked her out of breath. She nodded. "Are you on the pill?" She nodded again and the two were now completely naked.

Ryan had pumped his erection a couple of times and finally entered her in of swift move. There were moans going around the room. Ryan had finally moved slowly in and out of her.

"Fuck." Ryan moaned out. "Fuck this feels good."

"Oh god... Please... Faster... Harder..."

He didn't need to be told twice so he immediatly moved faster and harder inside Santana. The two were close and when they both hit that orgasim. The two collapsed and Ryan moved out of Santana.

He pulled the covers over them and they both lost themselfs deep in sleep.

They didn't know what was going to happen. But they knew something was going to change between them. And hopefully it was something good.

**...**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry guys. I'm not very good at all the sex stuff... But was it okay? Let me know.**

**R.I.P Cory Montieth **


	4. Chapter 4

**Surviving The Bullet**

**A Pezberry Story**

**Author: LoveIsLoveAndBrittanaIsEndGame**

**Chapter Name: Nothing About This Is Good News**

**Pairings: Pezberry, Fierce, Klaine, Tike, Karley **

**Summary For Ch. 4: Ryan lies to Santana about not liking her. **

**Rated: A Little R and Than PG-13**

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Anything But the Made Up Story and The Made Up Characters! **

**Author's Note: HEY! So I've bee coming up with new story ideas! I will tell you all about it later in the next chapter! Enjoy the new chapter! **

**P.S. Genderswap! Rachel!BadAss! **

**...**

_One Week Later _

Ryan didn't know what he was thinking. Sleeping with Santana was such a big mistake. But at the same time it was totally worth it. He just wished he would have waited longer. He didn't know what to do. He didn't want to hurt her feelings. But he didn't want to get into any kind of relationship... Well not now anyways. Ryan had been avoiding Santana all week. He didn't want to hurt her. But it had to be that way. He loved her. Like really loved her. But he wasn't ready for all that stuff. He needed time to think. And, this is what he wanted to do. It's his choice. And he had to do it his way.

Ryan was at his locker when it was slammed shut. He turned to see who it was, and when he saw who it was, he gave her a small smile. "Hey Santana."

She glared at him and crossed her arms over her chest. "Why have you been avoiding me?"

He sighed and started walking away. He didn't want to answer that question. Not here. Not in front of anyone. He looked back at her with a small hurt look. "Follow me."

She followed him into an empty classroom and he locked the door. "So you going to answer my question or what?" She was angry. And a little hurt.

"Santana... What we did... We can't do it again." He told her.

Her face fell into a frown. "Wh-what? Why?"

He looked down and felt some tears forming in his eyes. "Because... I don't..." He sighed and wiped the tears away, finally looking at her with a serious face. "Look. I just don't want to see you anymore."

She started to cry. Ryan felt guilty. "I thought... I thought you liked me?"

Ryan shrugged. "I thought I did... But I don't. I'm sorry."

Santana was angry crying. She walked up to him more and smacked him in the face. "Fuck you Ryan Berry." And with that she left him alone in the room.

Ryan sighed and kicked the teachers chair over. "Fuck!"

Ryan left home and thought about what he had just done. He had lied to the one thing good in his life. And now... He has no one. All because he made the biggest mistake of his life.

Letting Santana Lopez go out from underneath him.

**...**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know it's short. But I want to make the next chapter longer. So this was kind of a drama filler. Hope you all liked it! And let me know what you all thought about it! :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Surviving The Bullet**

**A Pezberry Story**

**Author: LesbianAtWork**

**Chapter Name: The One With The Saving**

**Pairings: Pezberry, Fierce, Klaine, Tike, Karley **

**Summary For Ch. 4: Ryan saves Santana from a fight. **

**Rated: A Little R and Than PG-13**

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Anything But the Made Up Story and The Made Up Characters! **

**Author's Note: I realized that I hadn't updated this one in awhile. To many people getting mad at me for writing Dantana stories... So i had to change my name... Anyways, hope you all like the new update! :) Let me know what you all think of it! :) **

**P.S. Genderswap! Rachel!BadAss! **

**...**

_One Week Later _

Santiago was walking towards his car when he heared it. Yelling. He turned his head and saw that Santana and her ex boyfriend Puck, were arguing. He didn't understand why Santana even went out with him. He's such a pig and a douche bag to all the girls he's dated. Escpially Santana.

He couldn't hear what they were saying, but he could see the anger in both their eyes. And he could tell that one of them was going to start throwing punches soon. He know's him and Santana aren't on talking terms. But it couldn't be that bad by saving her from someone who looks like he's going to strike anytime soon.

As he got closer he saw that Puck had his fists clunched together. Before he could say anything he say Puck raise a hand and strike. But before Puck could strike a hand at Santana, Ryan had grabbed his hand and pinned him straight to the ground.

"What do you think your doing Puckerman?" Ryan asked in an angry tone.

The mohawked boy tried to get free, but failed as to do so. "It's none of your damn business Berry."

"Well it seemed like you were about to hit her. And that wouldn't be right wouldn't it? Because if I'm right, if you hit someone else again on school grounds, you break your paroll, and it's back in the slammer for you buddy."

Before he could say anything, Santana had spoken up. "What the hell is your problem Ryan."

Ryan glared at the Latina before speaking. "Trying to save your ass. Is that okay with you?"

"No it's not!" She yelled at him. "Since when do you care?"

"I've cared ever since I saved you from getting SHOT!" He yelled back at her. He looked around and saw that there was an audience surrounding them. He had tears falling down his face and got up. "If I ever see you raise a hand at Santana again Puckerman I'm going to kick your ass." He looked at Santana one last time and walked away.

Santana looked at him as he walked away. She couldn't believe at what he had just said. Just last week he told her that he didn't care about her, and now he's telling her that he cares about her. She's been getting really confused feelings for him ever since he had gotten shot. She knew she owed him for saving her life. But right now, she just needs time to think before talking to him again.

Ryan arrived at home and started stripping off his clothes and hoped right in the shower. He needed to cool off, and showering was the only thing he could do to make him cool down. He liked Santana don't get him wrong. But for a whole week he had been nothing but try and make up for what he did. He sent her flowers, sang her a song in the choir room, and just literally did the gentlmen thing and did what he was raised to do. Take care of the girl you love. And right now... He loves her... More than anything...

Ryan had gotten dressed for bed and just layed there. Looking up at the ceiling. Thinking about the girl he loves.

He started to drift off. Thinking about her. His dreams where all going to be about her. And he wasn't going to stop.

Not till he says I love you.

**...**

**Author's Note: So what did you guys think? Did you like it? Did you love it? Let me know! :) **


End file.
